Paw Patrol and The Equestrain Pony
by jsheehy
Summary: From the Author of Balto and The Nome Bullies and The MLP Trilogy comes a sequel to Kung Fu Panda and The magic Staff. The furious Five and master Shifu come to the town of Adventure bay where the second crystal is there and the evil Tai Lung gets it. Can Po and the furious five and The PAw Patrol save Adventure Bay before it's taken over.
**Paw Patrol and The Equestrian Pony**

Previously on Kung Fu Panda and The Magic Staff, Po and The Furious Five saw Tai Lung had magic powers by using a magic crystal and The Furious Five found out that Tigress was Wonder Woman. They went through a portal and where will they end up?

Chapter One

Po and The furious Five and Shifu were still at the portal after they broke the crystal that contained a message from the fairy godmother. Shouldn't we have arrived by now said Peng. Wait I think I see a light said Po as he was pointing to the light. Then, they were dropped into a town square that was near a beach. We are definitely not in China anymore said Mantis. Wait what are those people said Crane as he pointed out to a big woman and six pups. Why are they all dressed weirdly? said Tigress. Maybe it's a fancy dress party said Viper. Let's go ask that big woman said Monkey. They all went to the woman and the woman looked at them weirdly, my oh my, you're all a bunch of weird animals she said. Um madam would you like to tell us what your name is, asked shifu. Oh my name is mayor good way and I am the mayor of Adventure Bay. Adventure Bay, what a weird place to call it, said Po. What might your names be? Asked Mayor Goodway. Um I'm Po and this is Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis and Peng and Shifu, said Po. Then a moment later a huge bang was heard, what was that, gasped Mayor Goodway. They all looked up and saw a portal in the sky and they saw a huge Meteor hit the ground far away. Come on, let's go find out what it was said Peng. Oh why don't you leave it to the Paw Patrol said Mayor Goodway. Ah what's the Paw Patrol? asked Tigress.

At the look out, Rubble was playing with Marshal. They were playing a game called find the bone. Then they heard a huge bang. What was that? Gasped Rubble. They both looked up in the sky and saw a small meteor hitting the ground. We better warn Ryder said Marshal. They both ran to Ryder who was cleaning his quad bike. RYDER RYDER shouted Marshal. What is it Marshal you sound like a wild dog said Ryder. Something big landed from the sky, I don't know what it is said Marshal. Well let's have a look and see said Ryder. The three of them went to the place where the Meteor hit. It looked almost like...a crystal. We better take this back and see what it is said Ryder. Then, just when Ryder was just about to grab it, a portal opened and Tai Lung came out of it. My goodness this world is so colourful he mumbled. Excuse me Sir, is there anything you need said Ryder. Oh yes, I might need that Crystal to dominate this town and you too said Tai Lung evily.

Chapter 2

The furious five and Po and Shifu and Peng were looking around the town to see why they were they there. Then they heard a huge explosion. WHAT WAS THAT? Gasped Monkey. It came from that tower, said Crane. Come on let's find out what happened demanded Shifu. When they got there, they said Tai Lung with the paw patrol in cages. Oh no, not you thought Po. Tai Lung turned his head around and gasped. How did you all get here? Demanded Tai Lung. We used the Crystal you had to get here. Tigress said. Oh I didn't break the crystal to get here I just easily did this shouted Tai Lung as he threw the other Crystal to the sky. Then the sky opened with portals and then croc bandits came out of it. CROC BANDITS shouted Crane. Then, Tigress turned into Wonder Woman. You hold them off she said as she flew to Tai Lung. Tigress used her whip at Tai Lung but she missed and Tai Lung zapped her but she used her shield. You know, you probably shouldn't be hitting me with that, she joked. Why? Is it because, you're my sister? He said smirking. Maybe but mostly it's because you shouldn't be hitting a girl said Tigress. I'd love to chat but I have to go to the town of Foggy Bottoms. Then he flew away, Tigress glared at him as he flew away. Meanwhile, the furious five and the others were fighting off the croc bandits. There's so many of them, how are we supposed to fight all of them yelled Peng. Then, a big ball of light came and then when the light faded 6 ponies were there. There were two unicorns, 2 pegasai and 2 normal ponies. Then one of the ponies used their magic to shrink the croc bandits to the size of your thumb. Who are you? The red panda demanded Master Shifu. I'm Twilight Sparkle she said. This is Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity and Apple Jack she added quickly. Can you explain what in the name of taranation is goin on? asked Apple Jack. Not until you tell us where you ponies are form demanded Mantis. So Twilight Sparkle told everyone where she and her friends came from. They came from the land of Equestria and they heard that 3 crystals were in one of the worlds with an evil Tiger who was Tai Lung. And they used a magic mirror to teleport them there. So that's what happened said Po with Wonder. Ye yes that's what happened sighed Rainbow Dash. So what are you all doing here Sugar Cube asked Apple Jack.

Chapter 3

So after telling them about the crystal they found and the message from the fairy godmother and how they got there. The ponies were confused. So this fairy godmother, what's her name? Was telling you about this evil plot that was happening and these 3 crystals came down and you need our help to find them said Twilight. Ah yes that's what we like, said Po. Am what about the Paw Patrol? I like Paw Patrol said Fluttershy as she was pointing to the Paw Patrol that were still in the cages. Maybe we could use their help too, said Crane. Well it's about time said Ryder. Let's start. What's your name? Said Tigress. My name is Ryder and this is Sky and Rocky and Marshal and Rubble and Chase and Zuma, he said. So where did Tai Lung head off to, asked Pinkie Pie. Tai Lung said he was going to the town of foggy bottom. I don't even know what that means or is. I mean Fogs are just mist, they don't have butts or anything, said Tigress. No Foggybottom is Adventure Bay's rival town said Ryder. Do you know the way? asked Shifu. Well we don't know the way personally but we do have a map said Ryder. All right, let's get this show on the road, cheered Po with Delight. So they travelled along the road for 3 days without any sleep, well almost. But they eventually made it to the town of Foggybottom. Is this what Foggybottom normally looks like, said Sky as she saw that Foggybottom had buildings that belonged to China. Tai Lung is already starting to use the portals, there's no time to lose said Tigress as she changed into Wonder Woman. Meanwhile Tai Lung was watching along the balcony of the town hallwith the mayor, mayor Humdinger, who was also bad. What are you doing anyway asked Mayor Humdinger as he was staring at the buildings of China. Oh I'm beginning to take over all of the world's and once that is done, the entire universe will be mine, he said with an evil smirk. You mean ours? Growled Mayor Humdinger. Yes, ours, whatever, sulked Tai Lung. I'm afraid you won't be taking over any world's said Tigress as she floated in the sky. Well, well, look who decided to join the party, Tai Lung said as he floated in the air. Come on, he's distracted, let's go take that crystal off of him, whispered Rainbow Dash. Okay, come on, let's go, whispered Po. But then they were ambushed by Wolf Bandits and Croc Bandits. Why do these things always show up sighed Monkey. Well come on, let's kick some wolf and croc butts said Po. So while they were fighting, Wonder Woman and Tai Lung were on the balcony of Mayor Humdinger's mansion. Tell me Tai Lung, what did you do to my parents, demanded Tigress as she held her whip at him. If you want to find the answer, you'll have to catch me, he said smirking. Then, he held out a huge gun that looked futuristic. What is that thing? She gasped. It's the new gun, I call it the extractor 2,000 he said just as he was about to fire it. Then, he was pushed by Rainbow Dash. You mess with Tigress, you mess with me, growled Rainbow Dash. Then, Tigress grabbed the crystal from Tai Lung. No, he yelled. Do you think we should be going asked Mayor Humdinger loudly. Yes, it would be a good idea yelled Tai Lung. YOU HAVENT'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, he yelled as he went through the portal with Mayor Humdinger. What are we doing now, Sugar cube, asked Apple Jack who came up onto the balcony.

Chapter 4

So Tigress, can I ask you something asked Po when they returned back to adventure bay. If you want to know how I became Wonder Woman, read this, sighed Tigress as she gave Po a note. Po looked at the note and it said

 _Dear Tigress,_

 _I know you must be confused about this but please don't be afraid. The sword and shield and whip you have, have very special powers. I used those powers for good, the same must go for you. Find somewhere private to practice and you will become the invincible Wonder Woman. Please don't be afraid, I love you with all my heart._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother_

This was a note from your mother gasped Po as he looked at Tigress. Your mother was a super hero, yes and every day when I was little I went somewhere very far and I used the whip and the shield and sword for practicing and when I was ready I made a costume so no one would recognise me. I bet that must have been really sad, you never really knew your parents, said Po as he was about to cry. Po, don't worry about me, I'm over it. I never really knew her anyway, Tigress said patting on Po's shoulder. Ah Tigress, what shall we do now, said Pinkie Pie as she bounced over to Po and Tigress. We'll go to the next world and we'll see what other crazy things will happen she said.

Are you ready, said Master Shifu to the furious five and the mane 6 who were joining the gang. Ready they said at the same time. Po threw the crystal and a portal opened. Then, they ran into it as Ryder looked at them in illusion. I hope they'll be okay he thought.

Hi guys its me jsheehy im sooooooooooooo sorry this took longer i promise it won't happen again

By the way im putting two very special characters into the next story ill give you two hints its Disney and it begins with Z Tell me what it is in the review or commet

Please give me review

Look out for alpha and omega and the flying wolf.


End file.
